Love Has Returned
by meg5442
Summary: Emily is killed in an accident, Edward leaves Bella in the woods, Sam finds her and imprints on her
1. Chapter 1

**Love Has Returned**

**Chapter 1**

Sam's side of the story

When Emily was killed in a car accident it nearly killed me. She was my imprint, as alpha wolf of the La Push pack. We are shape shifters that phase into wolves to protect our people from vampires. Yes, vampires really do exist.

We have a treaty with a family of vampires that do not feed on humans, they feed on animals. They call themselves vegetarians. As long as they stay off Quileute lands we have no problems. The head of the family Carlisle Cullen is a doctor, he has patched up some of our pack when they have been injured. We run a temperature of 108.9 and if we went to a civilian doctor or the local emergency room that would cause problems.

Emily was my soul mate, the other half of me and for the last six months now she has been gone, taken out by a drunk driver. Life without her has been cold and empty but I know she was full of life. She loved life so much she would not want me to mourn her for the rest of my very long life.

Three nights ago things changed for me. I live in La Push a Quileute reservation in the state of Washington about 20 minutes from the town of Forks. Yes, I and the members of my pack are Native Americans, I am proud of my heritage and what I do. Unfortunately we cannot tell people about our pack; this has to be kept secret. If the medical community or government knew about our phasing into wolves, our high temperature, and the fact that most of our injuries start healing almost instantly, small broken bones such as ribs heal in less than a day. We also are much taller than the average Quileute. I am 6'7" over 200 pounds of solid muscle and very gifted. The girls really notice us and we are good at pleasing them, if you know what I mean. But once we imprint we lose all interest in any other women other than our imprint. We no longer see the other women and we no longer are interested in them.

My Emily was so beautiful, loving, and caring. She took care of the entire pack and never once complained. I loved her so much but she is gone and I know I have to move on.

Three nights ago Harry Clearwater, one of the tribe elders, (the elders know all about the pack), called me asking for my help. His friend, Charlie Swan, Forks Chief of Police, had called Harry that his 18 year old daughter was missing. Charlie thought she was lost in the woods near their house. The search party was getting ready to look for her but Harry thought I could find her faster. She was dating one of the Cullen vampires, Edward, and they had gone for a walk together in the woods. Harry was afraid that he had lost control and fed on her. Of course, Charlie didn't know that Edward was a vampire but the Cullen had no idea where he was. He had come home and told them that he had told Bella goodbye and he left. Harry thought with my wolf abilities I would be able to find her before the search party had deployed. He had brought her jacket with him so I could get her scent. Oh, did she smell good, kind of floral, freesia scented with a hint of cinnamon. She smelled delicious so I thought maybe Cullen had fed on her. If he did he would pay with his life.

I phased and started tracking her; I could smell the leech with her BLECH! He smelled of bleach and sugar, sickly sweet and the bleach smell burned my nose and caused my eyes to water. All I could think of was I had to find this girl. I know Charlie, he is Harry's best friend and before Emily I dated Harry's daughter Leah. Leah and I were nothing serious just casual dating. She understands about imprinting and we eventually became friends again, Emily, Leah, and I. Actually Emily and Leah were cousins.

I found Bella and she was alive, she had not been bitten; just left in the woods alone. She got lost and was cold and very upset. Edward had told her he didn't love her, that he was going away and she would never see him again. He had told her it was for her own good, to protect her. Maybe he thought that but as upset as she was she should never have left her alone. He should have given her some kind of warning and he definitely should not have left her in the woods alone. Even though he didn't bite her we will have words if I ever see him again. She was so lifeless when I found her, huddled up trying to get warm. She sure warmed up when I picked her up and held her close. I snuggled with her for a few minutes just to warm her up. She was so cold she felt almost as cold as a vampire, almost. When she warmed up she opened her eyes and looked up at me and that's when it happened. I looked into her eyes and Taha Aki gave me the gift of love again. I imprinted on Bella but I think it is going to take a while before she is ready to accept me as her boyfriend. First I will become her friend, my pack mate; Jacob Black can help me with that. He knows her well; they have been best friends since they shared a playpen when they were little.

I just had to have the right approach and Jake was my wingman. He told me a lot about Bella, including the fact that Edward and she were not lovers. In fact, he doesn't think they had done anything other than kiss. Edward was afraid of losing control and hurting her.

Anyway Jake and I are on our way to see my Bell. I can hardly wait to see her. My wolf is driving me crazy he wants her bad but I have to get to know her and let her know me. I will never leave her, she will be safe with me, and I love her so I push my wolf back down deep inside me so I can get control of him. Only with my wolf under control will I be able to make her fall in love with me.

I'm very nervous as we walk up the steps to her house and Jake knocks on the door and while we a re waiting for Bella to answer I am fairly bouncing with excitement. I remember Bella when she would visit Jake growing up. Every year she got prettier, a couple years ago I saw her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Last year I wanted to ask her out but I didn't know exactly what her relationship with Jake was. Then right after she went back home I met Emily, phased and imprinted on Emily. But then my Em was killed and the fates have stepped in once again and love has returned to my life. I hope Bella will accept the imprint I know she has been hurt by that bloodsucker Cullen. I'd like to rip his head off and set fire to him but I think that would hurt Bella and I can't do that.

The door opens and there she is the girl of my dreams, dark chestnut brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes, soft smiling mouth, pale skin, about 5'3" around 100 pounds and a gorgeous, sexy body. She is very petite but she has curves where a woman should. She has a tiny waist that curves into her hips and a sweet little ass that would just fit in my hands, I can imagine my hands under hers ass as I drive into her sweet body making her scream and moan my name. And her breasts, oh my God, her breasts; they are big for such a tiny girl, about a size C or D, one will fill my hand and I have big hands. I just want to lay my head on her breasts and sleep. I can imagine how erotic it will be to watch our babies, my babies, suckle from them. I get uncomfortably hard with these thoughts. I want this girl, this woman, so bad; I want to lay between her legs buried deep in her watching her eyes as she cums for me. Those sexy chocolate eyes so deep I could lose myself in them. How that idiot leech walked away from this woman is beyond me. A man would have to be stupid to not want to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

She smiles when she sees us and steps aside to let up in. She hugs Jake and I want to growl those are my hugs he is getting. I'm so jealous I can't stand it. Jake pulls back laughing, "Bells, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Sam Uley. Sam this is Isabella Swan." Bella stomps on his foot hard, real hard.

"Jake you know better than to call me Isabella! Sam it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiles at me and I'm just a melted puddle of goo, her smile can light up a room. My Bell is so beautiful.

"I see you can defend yourself well against Jake. And the pleasure is all mine, Bella. You look like you are doing a little better than the last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw me?"

"Bells, Sam is the one that found you when you got lost in the woods. He brought you back home to Charlie."

"Oh," she blushes (she looks so good when she blushes) "I'm sorry I was really out of it that night. I remember being very, very cold then someone's arms around me and getting warm. I guess that was you. I can't thank you enough Sam." She hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and looks me in the eyes, puts her hands on the back of my neck, pulls me down to her and kisses me very sweetly on the lips. "Thank you, Sam."

Stick a fork in me I'm done. This girl is and angel in disguise. All I want is to hold her in my arms and kiss her until we grow very, very old. Okay I'd like to do more that just kiss her.

"Can you stay for dinner? I'm making lasagna. I'll make plenty I know how much Jake can eat."

"Bells, Lyndi is expecting me tonight but I'm sure Sam would like to stay." Lyndi is Jake's imprint.

"I don't want to impose on Bella and Chief Swan."

"Don't be silly, Sam. I invited you and I know that Dad would like a chance to thank you himself. I've been told I make pretty good lasagna. I'll make garlic cheese bread too." Bella said smiling at me.

"I'd love to stay if you are sure the Chief won't mind. I'll warn you though I've been known to eat more than Jake."

Bella laughs. "I'll make plenty and you can eat your fill. It's the least I can do after you saved me."

"I can't agree more," a voice behind us says. It is Chief Swan; I was so busy watching Bella's lips I didn't even hear him come in.

"Hi Charlie," says Jake.

Hey, Dad, I invited Sam for dinner is that okay?"

"Of course Bella, but didn't you invite Jake, too?"

"I have a date Charlie but thanks for asking me. Bella's lasagna is hard to pass up but Lyndi is cooking for me tonight."

"What about you Sam, you staying?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. If Jake says Bella's lasagna is good I know I want to try it. Besides the company will be good." Sam said looking at Bella.

"Sam, I want to thank you for finding Bells, I'm going to take a shower, change, and take a nap before dinner, I have to go back to work tonight. There was another animal attack last night. I'm really glad you didn't run into this thing when you were lost, Bella."

LK, Dad. We'll be quiet so you can sleep, dinner in a couple hours okay?"

"Perfect, you take too good of care of me, honey."

Charlie went upstairs and we heard the shower come on, Bella went into the kitchen and the two men followed her.

"Bells, I gotta go, I'll see you later."

Bye Jake, luv ya."

"Sam, I'll see you later."

"Wait how is Sam getting home if you take your car?"

"I can ride back to La Push and bring my truck back."

"I can give you a ride home or you can borrow my truck and bring it back tomorrow." Bella suggested.

I like the idea of 20 minutes alone in the truck with Bella and I can phase and follow her back home to make sure she is safe. With that settled Jake leaves and Bella and I are alone in the kitchen. She starts chopping tomatoes, onions, and peppers.

"Wow, you cook your sauce from scratch? I just open a jar and dump."

"Well, I promised you a home cooked meal and that is what you are going to get."

"I feel privileged, thank you." All I can think is how much I want to hold her.

"Bella, I need to talk to you but I'm afraid I'll freak you out and you will run away from me screaming, and that would just kill me."

"Sam, say what you need too. I'm not as fragile as I look. In fact, I'm tough enough that Jake doesn't mess with me when I'm mad.

"Yeah," I chuckled "he said give you room when you get mad."

"I have a temper that's for sure, but what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Bella, I'm attracted to you, very attracted to you. Since I found you in the woods, you are all I can think about. I want to kiss you so bad right now I can hardly stand it."

Bella puts down the knife, wipes her hands, walks over to me, pulls me down to her and kisses me. Softly at first then she ran her tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. Of course I open my lips and her tongue slips into my mouth exploring. I can't believe my dream is coming true. I have my Bell in my arms kissing me. When we break off the kiss we are both breathing heavy.

"Something like that?"

"Something exactly like that," I say kissing her again.'

"That is all I have dreamed about for three nights. I've been dreaming about you I just didn't know who you were until you came here with Jake today. I don't remember much from that night. But when I saw you today I recognized you as my dream guy."

"Is that why you blushed when you looked at me?"

"Yes."

"Honey, don't be embarrassed I've had dreams about you for three nights too. I need to tell you something about me, if that's ok."

"The sauce needs to simmer for a while, let's go sit in the living room."

"The kitchen might be better because if we sit on the couch all I'm going to want to do is kiss you."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No it's not, but before we do anything you need to know. I know you know that vampires are real. You know the Cullens are vampire. Well, the rest of the Quileute tribal legends about the wolves are true. I know you have heard them at the bonfires when you were younger."

"The stories that Billy Black and Harry Clearwater told about Quileute men turning into wolves to protect the tribe are true?"

"Yes, I'm the alpha wolf for the La Push pack. We only phase when vampires are in the area. The Cullens moved in and I phased a year ago. I can show you later if you want. There's more you should know though."

"Yes, if you don't mind I'd like to see your wolf."

"You're very calm; doesn't it freak you out when I tell you that I want you, then tell you I turn into a big wolf?" Bella walks over kisses me and sits on my lap.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" she sings then hugs me.

I growl and wrap my arms around her gently. "The rest is going to be hard for me to tell you."

"What else do you have to tell me?"

"There is a thing called imprinting. It's like love at first sight, kinda. When I looked into your eyes that night I found you I imprinted on you. You can accept or reject the imprint but I will love you for the rest of my life. You are my life now; all I want is for you to be safe and happy. Imprinting doesn't force you to love someone. It just helps you fall in love when you meet your soul mate. We would have found each other and fallen in love it just would have taken longer."

"That explains why I feel so drawn to you and the dreams. The imprint affects me too doesn't it?"

"Yes, but there is more, I imprinted once before on a girl named Emily.

She was killed in a car accident six months ago by a drunk driver. It nearly killed me but now I have you and you are mine. That is if you accept the imprint."

I look at Bella sitting on my lap with tears running down her face. She isn't saying anything and I think she is rejecting the imprint because of what I said about Emily.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have dumped all this on you, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"Leave! NO! I am so sorry you have had to live through losing Emily. I can't even fathom the pain you have felt. I love you, Sam. I want to make you happy; I want to make you forget the pain. I don't want you to forget Emily but if you can just find a little place in your heart for me I promise to love you forever."

"I am the happiest man alive! Honey you have my whole heart. I love you so much." I pull her to me and tenderly kiss her. She is the best thing to happen to me in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love has Returned**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

I felt so bad for Sam, he had such bad luck becoming a wolf and imprinting only to lose his imprint to a drunk driver. I knew being a wolf the pull of the imprint must be stronger for him that it is for me and I feel a very strong need to be with Sam, I mean with him, with him.

"Sam, what can I do to help you? I want to help but don't know what to do."

"We can take it as slow as you want. If you accept the imprint I will be whatever you need, friend, confidant, boyfriend, lover, husband, it is up to you. You will control where the relationship goes. I need to make you happy, if you are happy so am I. I know you don't know me and probably are not real comfortable with me yet. But if you decide to accept the imprint, can I hold you for a little while, please?"

"Of course I accept the imprint, I understand that if I don't I will be uncomfortable but you will be in extreme pain and may die. Sam, I am not uncomfortable with you, but I would like top take it slow. There is something I need to tell you. But it is a little embarrassing."

"Honey, you can tell me anything, don't be embarrassed. Please, tell me. I will understand."

I know I am blushing a deep red by now, "Sam, I have never been with a man. I'm 18 but no experience."

"Bella, you are telling me that you are a virgin, right?"

"Yes," I duck my head and try to hide behind my hair.

Sam puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face up, looks deep into my eyes and says, "Sweetheart, that is not something to be embarrassed about. I think it is a wonderful thing, if you decide to give yourself to me that will be the most precious gift I have ever received." He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "I love you Bella, I know you are confused right now, but never doubt that I love you."

"Do you mean Emily wasn't…..?"

"No, my Em had known one other man but that didn't matter, she was still special."

"Sam, could you kiss me, please?"

He smiles and leans forward when our lips meet it is like some invisible force takes over. I wrap my arms around his neck, stand on my tiptoes, bury my hands in his hair and pull him to me. I have never felt anything like this. Our lips move together his tongue brushes my bottom lip asking for entry, which I grant. Our tongues explore and caress each other. His kiss is gentle yet demanding and thrilling. I want more and as I think this he deepens the kiss. I am lost in Sam the feel of him, his mouth, his tongue, his taste, his smell, his touch, his warmth. He breaks the kiss and we are both breathing heavy.

"That, that was…,. I have never felt anything like that before. Bella, can I kiss you again?"

I answer by pulling him down to me and pressing my lips to his.

Suddenly we hear my dad coming down the steps. "Bells, I just got a call from Seattle, they need me to come up there for a task force to try to find whatever is killing people. I'll be gone for at least a week; there have been similar deaths up there. I hate to leave you; I want you to be safe."

"Charlie, she can come to La Push and stay with me. You can trust me to protect her, I would die for her."

My dad looks at Sam smiles and shakes his head, "You have it bad don't you Sam? You have imprinted on Bella Haven't you? Don't look so shocked I have spent the better part of 30 years on the rez with Billy and Harry. I know the legends and I know they are true. Sam, take her to La Push keep her safe, I know you and the pack will. You are alpha aren't you? I know what will happen eventually you will be my son-in-law and I will be proud to have you, Son." Charlie shakes Sam's hand and hugs me. He picks up his suitcase as he heads toward the door, "I will understand if you don't want to move back Bella, Sam is you other half, it will hurt you not to be together. I love you Baby Girl, always have always will. Enjoy the lasagna Sam; I expect to be invited to your place for lasagna when I get back."

"By Dad, stay safe. I love you." I say as I run to him and hug him. "Thanks for understanding'

"Bells, I can't think of anyone better for you than Sam. He is a good man and he will take care of you. Now I'll see you in about a week."

Sam walks up and shakes his hand, "I'll take care of her, and Charlie don't worry."

We watch as Dad gets in his squad car and drives away.

It's vampires killing people, right?"

"Yes, love it is."

The timer goes off in the kitchen and we go eat. Sam loves my lasagna and eats it all. Smiling he says, "Honey, that is the best meal I have ever ate. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it. Cooking is self-defense with Renee around. Mom is a terrible cook; even the pack would not be able to eat what she cooks."

Sam laughs and hugs me, I press myself into him getting as close as I can needing to feel him near. "I'm worried about my dad."

"Honey, Charlie knows that it is vampires and he will lead the investigation away so no one will get hurt. We will find the leeches and take care of them, and then Forks will be safe again."

"I can't help but worry, he's my dad."

"I know, my Bell, but you have an important decision to make, do you want to stay here tonight or La Push?"

"La Push."

"Let's go pack for you then."

I pack more than enough clothes for a week, thinking about what Charlie said about not wanting to come back. He seemed like he was alright with me and Sam.

Sam comes back after carrying my suitcases to my truck and puts his arms around me bending down to kiss me. I feel a tingling deep in my belly begin. I press myself deeper, harder against him, I can feel his erection and it makes me press myself closer to him. I would crawl inside him if it were possible; I can't get close enough to him. He pulls me into him even more, his hands explore my body when they touch my breasts the tingling seems to curl up in my lower stomach and intensify. Sam pulls away then.

"Honey, if we don't stop now, I'm mot going to be able to. I'm going to lay you down and claim you as mine right here, right now! I want you so bad, I have never wanted or needed anyone or anything as much as I want and need you right now."

"Sam, I want you, I want to be yours, I want you to claim me, mark me, and make me yours."

I can't believe my beautiful Bell said that. My wolf is already happy and dancing when she told me she was a virgin. But then she said she wants me, wants me to claim her, to mark her. This girl really does know our history if she knows about marking. Marking is when a wolf bites his mate during intimate moments. They bite at the base of the neck where it joins the shoulder. We don't do it to hurt our mate, in fact the legends say it is quite enjoyable, for both partners. I never had the urge to mark Emily but I sure want to mark Bella. When we bite our scent enters our mate and marks her so the other wolves know she is taken. We lick the wound and our saliva seals it and it heals almost instantly. I look at my Bell's neck, imagining how it will feel to mark her, and I start to imagine her round and pregnant with my baby, and her holding our baby as it nurses from her beautiful breast. This girl has amazing tits, I think that my babies will have to share with daddy, God this thought has me so turned on I am so big and hard it hurts.

"Bella, don't say that if you don't mean it because I'm ready to carry you off to my house and make love to you all night."

"Let's go, Charlie has gone to Seattle and will be gone a week or more. I have no where else to be. We are off school for spring break so take me, I'm YOURS!"

That's all it takes, I pick her up and carry her to her truck, and drive like a mad man to my house. We pull into my garage and before the door closes I pull Bella to me kissing her softly.

"Are you sure, Bell? If I take you inside, my wolf may never let me let you leave."

"I don't want to leave."

"I mean, I want you to move in, live with me. Charlie will shoot me for even thinking of this."

"I want to move in, I'll finish school but I can drive from La Push to Forks. I can fix supper at Dad's house; we can eat with him then come back here every night."

"Sounds wonderful but Charlie will not be happy about it."

"He might, he knows more about the wolf pack than you think. H said he would understand if I didn't want to move back to his house." I say as I pull Sam in for a very hot open-mouth kiss. My panties are soaked when we finally break the kiss. Sam sniffs the air and smiles at me as he raises one eyebrow.

"I want you, Sam, bad."

"I can smell you, beautiful Bells; your arousal has my wolf howling." He grabs me up in his arms and caries me into the house, and up the stairs to his bedroom. We were there in seconds; wolves move very fast, he even locked the garage door so we won't be disturbed.

"Human speed was too slow, honey, sorry about the."

"I agree, now that we are alone can I meet your wolf, so to speak?"

"Honey, I have to keep him under control or you could get hurt."

"I don't think so, but we will do it you way….for now."

He lays me down on the bed tenderly and starts kissing me, slowly, gently, but building. I pull him closer pulling at his shirt he sits up and pulls his shirt off and leans down to kiss me. He reaches under my t-shirt and caresses my breasts. I grab the hem of my shirt and start to pull it off; Sam helps me take it off. He kisses me and nuzzles my neck kissing a trail down to my breasts, sucks on my nipples through the lace of my bra. I moan and he unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor with the rest of our clothes. He puts his lips around my nipple, drawing it into his mouth, and sucks on it hard as he rolls the nipple of my other breast between his thumb and index finger. I am writhing beneath him; my hips are moving up and down. He slides his mouth down my stomach to the top of my jeans and licks me, dipping his tongue under the waistband of my jeans. He is so hot and I am ready to scream, I want him so bad.

"Sam I need you inside me now."

"Not yet, babe, I have plans for you, for all night."

He very slowly unbuttons my jeans and inches the zipper down. My hands are pulling at his shorts, thank goodness they are athletic shorts, elastic waist no zipper. He pulls my jeans off kissing each inch of skin as he exposes it. He kisses his way back up and grabs the string of my thong and snaps it then pulls them off with his teeth. He looks at me naked and growls.

"MINE!"

"Yours Sam, now take what is yours."

I can tell his wolf is just below the surface, I grab his waistband and pull his shorts off, to my surprise no underwear, and commando is good. His cock is the biggest I have ever seen. Yes, I'm a virgin but I have gone to a lot of parties and seen a lot of cocks. Sam is definitely above average, I wonder how all of him will fit in me.

I look in Sam's eyes and they are dark, almost black with lust, I want this man so badly, my body is screaming for him. He reaches down to stroke my pussy, I almost purr. He kisses up my leg to my center and strokes my wet slit with his tongue, I have never felt anything this good before. He continues to stoke me with his tongue, his tongue slips up inside me and I moan.

"You taste so good, you are so wet and your scent is heavenly." Sam says as he slips a finger inside me and begins to stroke in and out. I moan as he slips a second and third finger into me. "I can't wait to be inside you, baby you are so wet, and tight. Fuck me but you are hot!"

"Sam, I want you inside me now."

"Are you sure about this, if you want I can still stop but if I go any farther I won't be able to stop until I have you."

"I'm sure."

Sam hovered over me, he reached down and put the tip of his cock at my opening, push a little just enough to start the head inside me, he slowly continued allowing me to get used to his size as he stretched me as he entered. He reached my barrier, stopped and gave me a deep long kiss and said, "This is going to hurt, but I promise I will make it feel good." I nodded; he pulled back a little then pushed deep inside me. It hurt, he waited until I was ready for him to continue, when I start to move my hip trying to take him deeper into to me he pulled back and then buried himself deep inside me. He started to move in and out, he moaned, "Bella, I've never felt anything this good, honey, you are so tight and wet. I will never let you move back to Forks now." He kissed me and his hands worked magic on my body. I met him stroke for stroke and picked up his rhythm. He pumped, kissed and touched me until I thought I was going to lose my mind.

"Bella, I'm so close honey I love you."

I screamed his name as my release hit me I screamed his name he came at the same time. He filled me with his cum and continued to thrust in and out. I rode my release out and could feel another building he took me higher this time with my release I felt tears run down my face.

"Honey, did I hurt you? Honey I'm sorry if I did."

"No Sam you didn't hurt me that is the most wonderful thing I have ever known. I love you so much; I want you even more now."

"I'm not done with you yet, I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight, because I'm planning on a repeat when you have rested a little."

I kissed him and smiled, "I'm yours, Sam, body, mind, heart and soul. I love you."

He looked and me as I snuggled into his side, "I love you to my Bell, take a little nap before we go again."

"I still want to meet your wolf." I snuggled against him knowing I never wanted to be any where else. I had found my future, it is with Sam. As I dozed off I thought I heard Sam say someday I am going to marry you, my Bell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Has Returned**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

I don't understand my imprint with Bella. It seems so much stronger, so much more intense than with Emily. I wanted Emily and the pull to be with her was strong, but I never felt the need to mark her. I hurt when Bella is in Forks and I'm in La Push. My need to be with her, to claim her, to mark her is irresistible. I can't stand it when Jake, Her oldest and best friend, hugs her and when he kisses her cheek; I want to rip his head off. My pack brother, I want to tear him limb from limb. I never felt this strongly about Em. Em and my Bell are so different, too. Em was quiet, sweet, soft spoken, and even tempered. My Bell, just let's you have it with both barrels she states her opinion whether anyone agrees or not. I have to admit that usually she is right, she let's Jake even her dad know when they make her mad, she is a little spit-fire, little hell she is tiny compared to my 6'9" 325 lbs. She is tiny, beautiful, sexy, has the hottest body I've ever seen and she can cook, really cook. She wants to open a bakery, if she does she will be rich someday, people will drive for miles for her cookies, cakes, and pies.

Tonight we are having a bonfire to welcome her to the pack. I don't know how all the guys will react to her, I haven't seen everyone since I imprinted. Paul and Quil better watch what they say; they called her a leech lover when she hung out with Jake while she was dating Edward Cullen. That stupid leech never touched her other than a few kisses, I don't like the idea of him touching her but everyone has a past and he is a part of her past, I have accepted that. I know that she and Em would have been friends if they had had a chance. Some of the tribe won't like that I am with a "paleface". Fuck them; I really don't care what those narrow minded bigots think. She is sweet and kind and has a good heart she just doesn't let people push her around. It might be interesting to she what happens if Paul and Quil would insult her. She will probably kick their asses before I get a chance. I know Seth and Leah love her she grew up with them along with Jake and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca. Jared and Kim are coming by to meet her this afternoon before the bonfire. Right now all I can think of is making love to her again.

I go in the kitchen where she is busy making cakes and pies for the bonfire. I told her she didn't have to this time, she is the guest of honor, but she wants to and man does it smell good in here. I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear.

"You are the sexiest cook I have ever seen." As I say this I lick the shell of her ear, I feel a shiver go through her body. I can't help but smile knowing I have this effect on her just by touching her, or whispering in her ear. I was always afraid that my wolf half would hurt Em, but with Bella I'm not sure. She gives as much as she gets. I got upset when I noticed bruises on her this morning when I tried to apologize and tell her it will never happen again. She told me she enjoyed what we did and I had better be planning a repeat performance. I don't mean she is into S&M or anything like that. She says she enjoys sex and doesn't want me to change anything, bet she keeps telling me she wants to meet my wolf.

Every time she tells me she wants to meet my wolf he starts to howl and dance around. So far I have managed to keep him under control but it isn't easy. Who knew blushing Bella Swan would be such a little spit-fire in bed. That bloodsucker doesn't know what he missed; now he will never get a chance to find out, Bella is mine and I will never let her go.

Bella turns around in my arms and kisses me. I lose myself in her kiss, damn that is something else her kisses curl my toes. I know Quil will say she has taken my man card and chopped it up. I really don't care especially when I'm buried balls deep in her "girl bits" as she calls them.

"Sam, it's going to be a while before the cakes are cool enough to frost and Jared and Kim get here would you like to go upstairs?" She asks with an evil grin on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

"Damn, girl didn't you get enough last night and this morning?" I ask teasing her as I nuzzle and nip at her neck.

"Never, I will never get enough of you Sam Uley, and I still want to meet your wolf."

"Sweetheart, I hope you never get enough of me because I'm always going to want you. Are you sure about my wolf, I may not be able to control him and he will mark you."

"I want you to mark me, I know, I know, it will mean I can't have children with any other man and I won't want another man. But, Sam, honey I don't want any other man and I don't want to have anyone else's children. I want you and only you until the day I die, I. Love. You. Sam. You."

My wolf was really excited now, hearing she wants me to mark her. "I can't stand the thought of another man touching you, kissing you, inside you. I would tear them to shreds." I pick her up and carry her upstairs and put her on our bed.

**Bella's POV**

Sam carries me upstairs and puts me on the bed, I have asked him to let me meet his wolf but he is afraid the wolf will hurt me. I'm a lot tougher than I look, mentally and physically. He has been kissing me and nuzzling my neck and right now all I can think of is making love with him. I'm afraid I am turning into a real slut for Sam, all I can think of is having sex with him, right now I'm thinking I want a baby with him.. I've been on the pill for three years because of irregular periods so I'm not pregnant besides last night was the first time I ever had sex. I found out that I like it; I like it a lot with Sam. I don't know how it would be to be with someone else and I have no desire to find out. Other men have no appeal for me now that I have Sam. When I was dating Edward Cullen I wanted to have sex with him but he was afraid that he would lose control and hurt or kill me. S all we ever did was kiss, I don't even think I would be attracted to Edward if he cam back. I have no desire for him any more, I wish him well wherever he is. I wish him as much happiness as I have found with Sam.

Sam strips my clothes and his off and he begins kissing me, his kisses have me dripping wet, he kisses down my jaw line and to my breast. He suckles at one while he pulls and teases the nipple of the other. When he is done there he trails kisses down my stomach to the apex of my thighs. He slips his tongue along my slit making me moan, his tongue circles my clit, and he slips his tongue inside me, tongue fucking me. He pulls my clit between his lips and sucks on it, as he slides a finger into me pumping it in and out. I wrap my fingers into his hair and try to pull him closer to me, he slips another finger into and pumps faster, I scream his name as I cum hard on his fingers as he licks all my juices. He kisses his way back up my body he kisses my lips, I can taste myself on him.

"Bella, baby, I love you so much you don't know how good you make me feel when you cum on my fingers and into my mouth like that. You are sweeter that the pastries you bake. I need to be inside you, baby now."

"Sam please I need you inside me now, I want you I want your wolf."

"Oh hell my wolf is howling louder than ever, wanting to mark you so bad."

"Mark me Sam I want it. Make me yours completely."

Sam slams his cock into me, fuck I've never felt anything so good in my life. I will never get enough of Sam. How can one man make me forget everything except what he is doing to my body, my body screams for him and responds to his touch instantly.

"Harder, Sam, fuck me harder, deeper, faster. Fuck me Sam."

Sam continues for slam into me the hard he pumps the more I want, suddenly he pulls out of me and flips me over onto my stomach, he pull my ass up in the air and slams into me again, I know this is his wolf. He is going to mark me; I want him to mark me. I rise up on my hands and knees as he continues to pump into me harder than ever, damn he feels so good. I moan as he licks my neck, he pulls my hair to expose my neck; he begins to suck on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, this is where he will mark me.

"Mark me Sam! Mark me now!" I scream. His teeth sink into my skin the sensation is amazing, I cum screaming his name he growls as he pumps his sperm deep inside me. His growl causes me to cum even harder. He continues to cum in me filling me it starts running down my legs. We collapse together and he wraps himself around me he is still inside me.

"Bella are you alright? Honey, I lost control of my wolf did I hurt you."

"Hurt me that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, hurt no. But I will carry your mark from now on. I'm yours no one can ever change that. Sam I love you."

"Did it hurt when I bit you, I'm sorry if it did."

"No sweet Sam it didn't hurt me I can't explain how it made me feel, I know it felt right when you did it, I think I'll wear my hair pulled back tonight so everyone can see my mark, your mark, our mark. I love you and your wolf, Sam."

"My wolf is very smug and satisfied right now. I'm very satisfied right now."

"Sam we have to get up Jared and Kim will be here in forty-five minutes and I still have three cakes to frost."

"Shower with me first baby, please."

"I will never be able to tell you no, Sam. Let's go."

We took a long shower because we made love in the shower too. Damn who knew showers could be that much fun?

**Sam's POV**

When Jared and Kim arrive Bells is in the kitchen frosting the cakes, three of us walk in the kitchen. I walk up behind her listening to her hum as she works; I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear.

"They're here; by the way I love to hear you hum."

Bella turns around kisses me lightly on the lips; she really has to tiptoe to do this even though I have leaned down to help her reach me. She is tiny but she is a force to be reckoned with.

Smiling she turns to Jared and Kim as I say, "Bella this is Jared and Kim." Guys this is My Bell."

"AKA Bella Swan," she says smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jared laughs, "You really are a tiny little thing aren't you, I can see that you have Sam wrapped around your little finger. It is nice to meet you Bella. Sam is my best friend; I haven't seen him this happy for a long time. Welcome to the pack." He looks at Sam who nods yes; Jared hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "And if anyone gives you any shit at the bonfire they will have to deal with me. Okay Bella, you let me know and I'll take care of it."

"They will deal with me and Leah," says Kim, "and none of the wolves want to do that. Bella, welcome to the pack, I can see how happy you have made Sam. It's been a long time since I've seen that much in his face."

"Losing Emily was hard for him, I know, we have made each other happy."

"Don't worry about Bells; she will have Paul and Quil's asses kicked before we know anything has happened. Quil should know better he grew up with Jake, Bella, and Embry, too"

"I talked to Embry this morning he is coming by when he gets off patrol. He said that it is about time one of us dumb mutts wised up and grabbed Bella up." Jared said.

"Bella what kind of cake is this it smells wonderful." Kim asks.

"Triple chocolate layer cake with cream cheese frosting, I would know that smell anywhere. Hey Bells." Embry says as he comes in the back door. "I can detect Carmel Cheesecake, too."

"Sam, congrats, you just won the imprint lottery. I hope you know." Embry continued smiling, coming over sticking his finger in the frosting tasting it. He rolls his eyes up in his head and moans, "Damn, girl, you haven't lost your touch living in Phoenix with all those weirdoes."

"Look who's talking weird, the guy who morphs into a giant dog." I say laughing as I wrap my arms around Sam's waist.

"Sam?" Embry asks, Sam nods, "Lil sis how about a hug?" Holding his arms wide open for me. I hug Embry and step back into Sam's embrace. "Sam you are the luckiest fucker I know. Bella Swan, about two years ago every guy on the rez was trying to get a date with her when she spent the summer with Charlie."

"Yu included?"

"No, she's always been my little sister, but Quil had the hots for her bad."

"Embry! He did not!" I protested.

"Bella you weren't there when he told me how much he wanted you."

"Triple layer cake?" Kim asks effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah, Bella's invention," Embry states.

"One layer each dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and white chocolate with cream cheese icing." Bella stated.

"Sounds good." Jared and Sam say.

"I made an extra one in cases you all wanted to try it. It's right there on the counter, I already cut it. Help your selves. I figured Sam would need a snack before the bonfire. I made four cakes and six cheesecakes for the bonfire. I hope that is enough."

Everyone laughs.

"Hey don't laugh I've seen Sam and Jake eat, I assume all the wolves eat like that."

Kim nods her head her mouth full of cake, "OMG, Bella, this is heaven on a plate."

"Yeah and the caramel cheesecake is just as good." Embry says.

"How do you know so much about Bella's cooking?" Jared asks.

Sam pulls me onto his lap and buries his nose in my neck sniffing my mark, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Bella cooked for Charlie, Billy, and Jake every summer since she was twelve. I hung around with Jake, he ate, I ate." Embry explains.

Sam makes a purring sound everyone including me looks surprised.

"Uh Sam?' Jared starts.

"Guys, I marked Bella this morning." Sam states simply.

Marked her?" (Jared)

"Yes, I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to, my wolf wanted to, hell Bella even wanted me to." (Sam)

"Well?" (Embry)

"It was the most amazing experience I've ever had. Sam says smiling down at me. "Life is good, right Babe?"

"Absolutely!" I state looking into Sam's dark eyes. I get lost in those eyes, does this man have to look this sexy all the time. Sex on a stick, that's my Sam.

We packed everything up leaving one cheesecake for Sam later and head down to the beach where Jake already had the bonfire going. Lyndi came running up to hug me and Sam; I growled when she hugged Sam, not loud enough for her to hear but Sam did he looks amused.

Sam, Jared, and Embry put down the food and went to help Jake with the fire. Kim, Lyndi, and I started setting out the food. This is my first wolf bonfire so Kim and Lyndi are explaining things as we go.

The girls pulled me aside, "Hon, we don't know what you did to Sam but thank you. He hasn't been this happy in a long time." Lyndi said.

"I don't remember him joking and laughing like he is now. Not even when he was with Emily." Kim said.

We look over and he has Seth's head under his arm giving him nuggies. Then they started wrestling.

"Sam never wrestles with the young ones, Jared, Jake, and Paul yes but never the kids." Kim says. "You have made a new man of him. What's he going to do when Charlie comes home and you have to go back to Forks?"

"I'm not moving back to Charlie's. I only have six weeks of school left and I graduate, I'll drove spend evenings with Charlie's and come home to La Push with Sam."

"Does Charlie know?"

"We talked earlier I just haven't told Sam yet. Charlie said he didn't think I would come back to Forks, he understands. He loves me and he is happy I found Sam. He never really liked Edward even though he didn't know Edward is a vampire.

Suddenly we hear, "What is that lee…."

"Quil I suggest you stop right there and shut up for once." Paul says as he steps between Quill and me. Sam, Leah, Jared, Jake, Embry, and Seth come running over.

Quil says with a confused look on his face, "I thought we were having a bonfire to welcome a new imprint, who invited her."

"Quil, for once shut your mouth." Paul states taking a step closer to him.

"I invited her," Sam says quietly as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

Paul turns toward me with a genuine smile on his face and looks at Sam, Sam nods and Paul gives me a kiss on the cheek saying, "Welcome to the pack, Bella. I hope we can be friends, I know I've teased you a lot but it was all in fun, although some people took it seriously."

"Paul we've always been friends nothing has changed. Now no matter how much you want to get rid of me you can't. I'm here to stay." I said teasing Paul. What no one knows is that Paul and I were friends; he just went along with Quil because Quil takes race so seriously. Paul used to listen to me when I had problems. We walked for hours on the beach and talked. We weren't ashamed that we were friends it just wasn't anyone's business but ours.

Sam looks at me curiously, "Paul helped me through a few teenage crises when I spent the summer with Charlie."

"Speaking of Charlie what does he think of all this?" Paul asks.

"I talked to him this morning, he's okay with it. By the way if it's okay with Sam I need some help bringing the rest of my stuff from Charlie's to Sam's house.

"What?" Quil yells.

"In case you missed anything Quil, Bella is my imprint, this bonfire is for her." (Sam)

"But she's not Quileute." (Quill)

"No shit!" (Paul)

"She is a little paler than us." (Jared)

"Kind of on the scrawny side, too." (Jake)

"But damn can she cook." (Embry)

"Oh well then we'll keep her." They all say laughing.

I turn to Sam and wrap my arms around his waist, looking up at him as he looks down. He kisses me long and slows until I'm ready to melt into a big puddle of goo. Paul clears his throat, "Ah Sam, here come the elders."

Sam smiles and mouths "later" to me. I grin and nod.

Billy rolls up in his wheelchair on the board walk built for him. "Bella, Sam, I can't tell you how happy I am you found each other." He has a big grin on his face. "Sam you do know that Bella is like a daughter to me, right? If you make her cry I'll have to give you a beat down." He says laughing.

"Billy, I have a feeling that if a beat down is needed this little spitfire can handle it herself. ' Old Quil grins and kisses my cheek. "Welcome home, Bells."

"Thanks Mr. Aterea. I say with a grin on my face.

He laughs and says, "I think everyone shouls hear this, everyone got real quiet. "Bella and I share ancestors, her great, great grandmother was my grandfather's sister. So the paleface and not Quileute remarks stop here and now. She is family, she is Quileute. If you have a problems with any one you let me know, they will deal with me." Old Quil looks pointedly at Quil.

Qul hung his head as he walks over to me. He extends his hand to shake mine saying, "Welcome to the pack, Bella."

I smile, tiptoe and give him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Quil, now I'm hungry is anyone else?"

"Hell yeah," Quil shouts with a smile. "did I hear someone mention chocolate cake?"

"Not just chocolate cake, triple layer chocolate cake with cream cheese icing. The iscing didn't come out of no can either, My Bell made it from scratch." Sam says smiling down at me with pride.

Jared says, "Imprints and elders first."

I was the last of the nonwolves in line, Quil walks up next to me, I see Leah come up behind him, he looks at me. "Bella, I'm sorry for everything, I guess I was just jealous cause you hung around with the Blacks and the Clearwaters, I had a big vrush on you back in .

"water under the bridge, Quil. Friends?"

"Friends."

Sam walks up and stands beside me Quil looks up at Sam, Sam is several inches taller than Quil, "Sam, I apologized to Bella, now I want to apologize to you. You are a lucky man, Sam."

"I know Quil and I appreciate you manning up and apologizing. Bella is important to me. I don't want any problems of who I love, and I do love her."

"I know, like I said you are one lucky man."

"I agree."

We are sitting on a log I'm just starting to eat my food and Sam and Quil are going back for seconds. Leah sits down, "Bells, congrats, welcome to the pack."


End file.
